I was made for you
by athenades87
Summary: This is a one shot of Pam and Tara... Living in a different world. Full of love and happiness. It's an alternate reality of sorts. Pam/Tara, Tara/Pam, Tamela, Para...


**A/N: I own none of this characters or the show or the songs. Purely for entertainment purposes only!**

**This is a one shot I thought of. I want to take a different approach with these 2. A little angst and romance.**

**This is a world with out a corrupted authority and with out Bill Compton turning in to Billith, and Pam isn't such a bitch. Well kinda lol ;) Just think of this story as an alternate reality. We all know it will never be this peachy and loving, BUT I wanted my story to be so there ya go! lol**

**Back Story: Pam and Tara live in a house, they still run Fangtasia. Tara sings and plays instruments at local coffee shops (at night-time of course). Everything in Bon tomps is peaceful. Eric released Pam, after she made Tara, so Pam could get the full experience of being a maker, and teach Tara right. Tara died under different circumstances and Pam changed her because she wanted to, not because Sookie and Lafayette begged her.**

**Also I have a huge, huge passion for music and well most of my stories will evolve such. If you didn't know Rutina Wesly who plays Tara in the show, really can sing.**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**SONGS: Fix you By Cold Play**

**Perfect by Doria Roberts**

**The Story by Brandi Carlille**

* * *

Pam and Tara's life as a couple evolved into something no one ever thought it would. They're happy, truly happy together and their love for one another is unconditional and without prejudice. Pam still owns Fangtastia, Tara although still works at the bar occasionally to help out. Tara's true passion though is singing. Since becoming a vampire she has learned to play the guitar and piano. These things she could have never done if she were still human. Tara plays at a local coffee shop and get the greatest news of her dead life...

* * *

_Monday June 10th 2013_

"Babe" Tara bellows exciting from the bar as she walks toward entrance of Pam's office.

Pam hold up a finger halting Tara from saying another word "Yes, umm hmm, Yes well I order 4 cases of O negative and 3 cases of A positive. Not 4 cases of A positive and 3 cases of O negative. But I'll keep what I have and maybe next time I order from you fucktards, you'll keep your head out of your ass long enough to get my fucking order right" Pam closed her phone and looked up at her progeny and smiled "What were you saying my love?"

Tara took a seat in front of the desk and gave Pam a warm smile "I just got the most amazing news"

"Oh yeah, do tell" Pam said with a lovely smile, giving Tara her undivided attention.

"You know all of those coffee shops I've played at and stuff" Tara asks

"umm hmm" Pam hums

"Well Brandi Carlilie" Pam gives Tara an unsure glance " You know, she sings that song _The Story" _Pam gives Tara a nod "Well anyway she's singing at Rhino's and Cooper the manager told her I sing there all the time and she wants me to open for her" Tara finishes her sentence with a squeal "How fucking cool is that"

"Wow, that's great babe" Pam stands up to walk around the side of the desk taking a seat on its corner "When is it"? Pam asks grabbing Tara's hand

"It's in a couple of weeks, I can only get one ticket, will you come" Tara asks giving Pam puppy dog eyes

"Oh course I'll come sweet heart" She leans in and pecks Tara on the lips "Nothing would keep me from it" she finished with a smile

* * *

_One Week Later: Monday June 17th 2013_

"Hello Pamela" Eric low-toned voice draws from doorway of the office.

"Eric" Pam breaths speeding from her chair into Eric's arms

Eric presses his nose to the top of Pam's scalp and inhales her scent of lavender and honey. "How have you been my child"

"Everything's been good" Pam tightens her hold on Eric's waist

Eric releases his hold on Pam and leans back to look in her eyes. Eric's been gone for a little over the year doing political business. He leans in and presses a kiss on her forehead. "Take a seat, there is something I need to ask you"

"I don't like the sound of that" Pam replies as she takes a seat behind her desk

"It's nothing bad Pamela" Eric starts "Over my year of travels I have acquired friends in high places and well" Eric leans back into his chair crosses his legs and put his hands behind his head "They are naming me the King of Louisiana"

"Who'd you have to fuck to get to the top" Pam smirks

"Ah" Eric shrugs his shoulders "I achieved this honor purely on talent and skill"

"I bet you did" Pam laughs

"You know Pamela, you and I have walked this world together for over a century. I find it only fitting that my one and only progeny accompanies me when I am reigned in."

"Well, I don't believe I'd have it any other way, when is it?" Pam asks

"This Friday night in New Orleans" Eric answers

"It's a date then" Pam remarks

" Ah that it is" Eric speaks as he stands "but for now I must get going"

"Going?" Pam questions "You just got here"

"I know, I have something things I need to take care of here. I need to tie some loose ends before Friday comes" Eric walks to Pam " This is my last stop, I'll be around more often now"

" I hope so, I really miss you" Pam groans as she takes Eric in her arms

"I miss you too, Pamela" Eric responded

Eric pull away from Pam embrace leaning in giving Pam a peck on the cheek. "You'll give my best to Tara, won't you?

Pam nods and with that Eric was gone.

Pam never mentions Eric's visit to Tara. She also forgets about Tara's show, which just so happens to be on the same night of Eric's arraignment. She likes keeping Eric's visits to her self, to her it's the only piece of the bond she has left. Her secrets.

_June 19th 2013 Wednesday evening_

Tara returns to the house her and Pam share in Shreveport, after finally getting the tickets for the show. Tara finds Pam sitting in the kitchen behind the island sorting through some of Fangtasia's paper work.

"Hey beautiful" Tara walks up behind Pam wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck.

Pam places her hands on top of Tara's "Hello my love"

Tara unwinds her self from Pam and throws the ticket on the counter as she walks toward the refrigerator to get a bottle of True Blood. "Here is your ticket"

"Oh, yeah" Pam exclaims as she reaches for the ticket to examine it. This was the first Pam had thought of Tara's show since she first mentioned it.

The ticket read:

_ONE NIGHT ONLY!_

_BRANDI CARLILE_

_OPENING ACT TARA THORTON_

_FRIDAY JUNE 21st 10:00 p.m_

_Admission by ticket only_

Pam's eye's widen and heart drops from her chest to her stomach. She slowly turns to look at Tara with her hand over her mouth. "Oh no"

"What?" Tara asks turning around to look at Pam "What's wrong with you" Tara rushes over to her

Pam sit silently staring at Tara

"Pamela" Tara whispers putting her hands on Pam's cheeks "What's wrong baby?"

Red tears start welling up in the corner of Pam's eyes as she looks down at the ticket. She looks back up at Tara who is now start at the ticket as well.

"Pam, you're starting to freak me the fuck out, what's wrong" Tara voices a little bit more sternly this time

"Your show is Friday night?" Pam asks weakly

"Yeah" Tara answers "Don't you remember I told you 2 weeks ago about it"

"Yeah, I remember. I just didn't know it was Friday" Pam chokes back a sob

Tara give Pam an odd look of curiosity "Seriously Pam you've got to tell to tell me the problem" Tara leans back and crosses her arms

"Eric" Pam pauses "Came to see me a week ago" She pauses again

"Yeah" Tara motions with her hand for Pam to continue

"They are making him King of Louisiana and he asked me to join him in New Orleans at the arraignment..." Pam pauses and takes an unnecessary ragged breath. "...Friday"

Tara arms drop to her side "Oh" was all she could say as she turns her back to the counter while propping her hands beside her and turning her gaze to the floor.

"Please, Tara say..." Before Pam could finish her sentence Tara cuts her off "Well, I guess we will have to find you something spectacular to wear." She looks at Pam "Its not every day one gets crowned King of Louisiana" Tara says past the growing lump in her throat.

"But" Pam starts

"But nothing, Pamela." Tara starts as walks toward the microwave "There will be other times that I'll get to sing, it's not like you've ever heard me before" Tara finishes grabbing the bottle from the microwave

"Are you sure Tara, I mean I can call..."

Tara holds her hand up to silence Pam "Go" she began "Go be with Eric this is huge deal for him, I promise I will be okay" she lied

Pam stands up and walks over to Tara taking her in her arms. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive" Tara answers... she lied again

Pam gives Tara a kiss and a quick hug. "I am going to go and try some clothes on, will you help me choose?"

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a few, let me finish this" Tara says as she raises the bottle of True Blood

Pam put her hand on the side of Tara's face and caresses her cheek her thumb "I love you Tara"

Tara grabs Pam hand and kisses her palm "I love you too babe"

With that Pam gives Tara another quick kiss and walks away. Tara is left standing in the middle of the kitchen clenching the bottle of True Blood. She shuts her end of the bond off when Pam told her the news about Eric. She knows this is a big deal of the both of them and she doesn't want to stand in the way. She would be lying if said she wasn't hurt by the fact that Pam was accompanying Eric to New Orleans and not coming to her show. She always knows it will be a constant tug of war with Pam over Eric, and sometimes she will lose to him. Today just happens to be one of those defeats. Pam will never truly know how bad Tara is hurt over this situation and if Tara had anything to do with it she never will. The rest of the night goes by rather fast, Tara helped Pam pick out the perfect out fit, and the couple go to bed with out much more than a good morning and a quick kiss. The tension between the two of them was starting to grow and grow fast. The next night the 2 barely speak to one another. Tara is too caught up with her hurt feelings and being prepared for her big night at Rhino's. Pam is preoccupied with her trip to New Orleans with Eric and making preparations for Fangtasia in her and Tara's absence. Tara's goes off to Rhino's for a sound check leaving Pam at Fangtasia. Eric stops by.

" Hello Pamela" Eric spoke as he walks in to the office

"Hey" Pam stammered not looking up from her computer screen.

Eric takes a seat "What's wrong Pamela" he questions as he crosses his legs.

Pam sighs and looks up from her computer screen, Eric can clearly see the distress on her face "Tara" she speaks softly

"What's wrong with Tara?" Eric asks with a hint of worry in his tone

Pam closes the computer screen and leans back into her chair and stares at wall to her left. "She is an opening act for some famous singer at a coffee shop in town. It's tomorrow, and I told her 2 weeks ago, that I would be there." Pam sighs again and puts her focus to Eric.

"Ah, I see" Eric Answers

"Yeah" Pam whispers putting her gaze to the floor

Eric watches as Pam struggles with the war he knows it raging inside of her. Her exterior is as hard as a rock, but he know she is falling apart on the inside, when all at once Pam's body, mind and emotions betray her, and starts crying. Eric vamps toward his progeny and gathers her in his arm. "Pamela" he speaks softly

Nothing but sobs is all Pam can project to him.

He holds her a little longer, until she begins to calm down. He sits her back into her chairs and pulls one up to sit directly in front of her.

" I have loved you longer than anyone on this earth" he begins "But I don't believe any one can match the love that Tara has for you." He pauses "I don't believe I can ever match it, I could spend the rest of my existence on this earth trying, but I know in my heart and in my mind I'll never achieve it."

Pam starts sobbing again

"If you don't quit crying you going to ruin you blouse, and we both know, what type of shape you get in when your clothes are ruined"

Pam lets out a small chuckle and stops sobbing

"Ah, there she is" Eric reaches up to wipe away Pam's tears "There's my girl"

Eric reaches for Pam's hand giving it a kiss. " I would never in a million years ask you to choose me over Tara, and you know that" Eric gives Pam a reassuring smile "I will be just fine with out you tomorrow night, I'm sure I am can find someone to go with me" Eric gives Pam a wink

"Are you sure" Pam whispers

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Eric offers "Now go to her, fix this, before it's broken"

Before Eric could mutter another word Pam was gone. He chuckles to him self "Don't worry I'll close up" he shouts toward the door.

When Pam arrives at their house, she finds it empty. Upon entering the kitchen she finds a note on the island written in Tara's handwriting.

_Pam,_

_Went to ground early tonight, I gotta big night tomorrow and so do you. I'll probably be gone before get up. Have a good time..._

_love you_

_T_

Pam could practically read the hurt in Tara's handwriting. She tried tapping into the bond. Nothing. Tara had shut it off and it hurt Pam, cause this was the first time Tara had done it since she was turned. Pam rushed up the stairs to their master bedroom to find it empty. The bed was still the way it was left that night. Pam's heart sank when she realized that Tara was in the spare bedroom. Pam made her way to the extra room and barely pushed the door open, and there she lay on her stomach with her hands up above her head. She looked peaceful; Pam gave a halfhearted smile and shut the door. Her hand lingered on the door handle before she stepped away. _I'll catch her before she leaves tonight_ Pam thought to herself before she got ready for bed. _I'll make everything right..._

* * *

_Friday June 21st 2013_

Pam's eyes opened with a pop. "Fuck" she said hissed aloud, she had over slept. She got up from the best and zoomed toward the spare bedroom only to find it empty. She starts down the stairs "Tara" she shouts entering the kitchen. It too was empty all except another note lying on the island along with the ticket.

_Here's the ticket, just in case you change your mind._

_Love you,_

_T_

Pam chastised herself for over sleeping as she walked back up the stairs to get ready for Tara's show. _I'll surprise her _she thought as she got into the shower and that was all the motivation she needed to get ready in just mere minutes. The thought of surprising Tara before she plays her show excited Pam to no end. Pam checks her self in the mirror she is wearing a pair of solid black skinny leather pants, 3 inch black stilettos, a white halter, along with a black clutch. Her hair is down around her shoulders with just a hint of curl. She gives her self the okay and leaves for down town Shreveport. She arrives at Rhino's hands the doorman the ticket and enters the coffee shop in just enough time to see Tara take the stage. She finds a seat to the right of the stage about midways back.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tara Thorton, first off let me say that it's a honor playing here to night, before such an extraordinary singer. I am only going to be play a couple songs." She stops to clear her throat "Sorry I'm a little bit nervous" she chuckles nervously. " I am not one for writing my own songs, not just yet. So I will be doing some covers. Hope you all enjoy"

Pam smiles as Tara picks up her guitar and gets her self settle to begin playing. Pam thinks to herself that Tara has to be the most beautiful thing she has ever laid her eyes on. She watches on as Tara takes an unnecessary deep breath and begins to play.

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_ _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_ _Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_ _When you lose something you can't replace_ _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_ _Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_ _And ignite your bones_ _And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_ _When you're too in love to let it go_ _But if you never try you'll never know_ _Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_ _And ignite your bones_ _And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_ _When you lose something you cannot replace_ _Tears stream down your face_ _And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_ _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_ _Tears stream down your face_ _And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_ _And ignite your bones_ _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Tara stops playing and the crowd erupts with applause.

"Thank you" Tara says with a huge smile "This next song I am going to sing is really near and dear to my heart. The is was the first song I sang for my girl friend Pam, she couldn't make it tonight..." Tara pauses to clear her throat again and calm her nerves and to stop herself from cry "This is for you baby"

* * *

_Let's take a picture now_ _I do not want to forget_ _The way you look at me when everything is perfect_ _A perfect memory of when things are so good_ _And everything has worked out just the way we knew it would_

_I bought a picture frame_ _I made room on the wall_ _I hold you close to my chest_ _Cause I've made room in my heart_ _You ask me what I'm doing_ _I say displaying our love_ _see you when I awake cause you're the one I'm dreaming of_

_I love the sun when it shines_ _I love the sky when it's blue_ _I love the color green_ _Because it reminds me of you_ _I've been thinking about you all night_ _A warm bed and a cozy fire_ _You put you arms around me and lift my head_ _And when you kiss me baby oh yeah…_

Tara finishes her song and again the crowd erupts with applause.

"Thank you" Tara begins when she spots Pam in the crowd. Tara opens her bond at that moment and everything she had felt for the last 2 days started flooding into Pam. Hate, hurt, love. Tara's emotions hit Pam like a ton of bricks, she lets an inaudible gasp escape her lips when touches the place above her heart. The crowd finally dies down and Tara comes back to her senses.

"Everyone, please join me in welcoming Brandi Carlile"

The crowds gets to their feet as Tara exits the stage and the singer walks on. Tara puts her guitar on the stand and starts walking toward Pam.

" I didn't think you were going to come" Tara speaks as soon she is in front of Pam

"I told you, my love" Pam leans in and places a long lingering kiss on Tara. Pulling back she whispers against her lips "Nothing would keep my from it"

Tara give Pam a smile and leans in and give hers another passionate kiss. She pulls back to look into the Pam eyes. "Dance with me?" she asks

"Of course" Pam replies

The couple walks to the center of the room.

"Pamela" Tara whispers

"Yes, baby" Pam hum in her ear

"Will you marry me?" Tara ask more quietly

Pam chokes back a sob "Yes, everyday for the rest of our existence"

Tara smiles and squeezes Pam's waist and the couple starts dancing while the band starts up.

* * *

_All of these lines across my face_ _Tell you the story of who I am_ _So many stories of where I've been_ _And how I got to where I am_ _But these stories don't mean anything_ _When you've got no one to tell them to_ _It's true... I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountain tops_ _Swam all across the ocean blue_ _I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_ _But baby I broke them all for you_ _Because even when I was flat broke_ _You made me feel like a million bucks_ _You do and I was made for you_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_ _It's hiding the words that don't come out_ _And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_ _They don't know my head is a mess_ _No, they don't know who I really am_ _And they don't know what I've been through like you do_ _And I was made for you..._

_All of these lines across my face_ _Tell you the story of who I am_ _So many stories of where I've been_ _And how I got to where I am_ _But these stories don't mean anything_ _When you've got no one to tell them to_ _It's true... I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true... that_

_I was made for you..._

* * *

**Well that's it; I've work hard on this... While reading this you might want to listen to the songs while reading.. Just to make the experience better...Thanks all for reading! Please please please review! I want to apologize also for spelling mistakes and ****grammar.. It's late and Im dead over getting this published.. so be nice lol**


End file.
